Apple Juice and Cakes
by Glubby-senpai
Summary: Dave is flushed for his best friend, John. But what happens when he finally gains the guts to ask John to stay over at his place for a week during their break from school? (Sorry 'bout the weak summary. PepsiCola/DaveJohn/JohnDave. Includes language and slight suggestive themes.)
1. John: Go bug your friend

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the magical world of PepsiCola! Obviously, this will be a PepsiCola fanfiction, so yeah... Shout-out to one of my Internet friends *wink wonk*! If you are that one Internet friend, you would know who I am talking about! ..._snowcat5th._ Well, I'll stop jabbering about before this contains more words than the actual fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Dave. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Texas. _Don't you dare start singing "Don't Stop Believing". _Okay, okay. Dave was another young man, who had spent most of his life in Texas, living with his Bro and... _Lil' Cal_... That puppet disgusts him so much. But, this information is not really going to be needed in this story. The real information is... He has a crush.  
No, not some silly schoolgirl crush like they have in Bro's animes, but a feeling that he can't describe.

It was what they call "love". Like love for apple juice? Like love for sick beats? Like love for crows that breeze by through the window? No, this person is not apple juice, a sick beat, or a crow. It was his best friend. The other young man, the first young man, the original young man - John Egbert.  
Oh, that boy's bright eyes, as blue as the ocean, as blue as the sky. The kid's hair, man. It's so fluffy that Dave would give up anything to touch it. No matter what negative comments the Egderp says, he still would like to touch it. And won't dear Gog kill him by now?! Those teeth! Those adorkable bunny teeth! "Oh, dear Gog, take me now!"

Dave sighed as he closed his laptop after a long day of working on his webcomic. He pushed out of his chair and plopped onto his undone bed. Falling onto this mattress was probably the worst idea, for there was a puppet right next to him. Usually, he would scream and end up getting into one of Bro's strifes again, but he didn't really care today. He was too tired to care. But, what's so tiring about sitting at your computer to work on webcomics all day? It wasn't the webcomics. It was John.

John was the reason why he couldn't focus on anything at all.  
Just the other day, Dave had left his window open to air out the room from the heat. Flying through the window, crows had landed onto his turntable, spilled some apple juice, and messed with his recordings. Oblivious about the situation, Dave had his back turned from the room behind him and focused on the attractive blue text that had appeared on his screen. He was happily dreaming about his best friend until...  
_CRASH!  
_Some annoying bird, who apparently doesn't care about other's belongings, knocked down his hung-up katanas. Well, now _fallen_ katanas.  
Dave turned around, exclaiming, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" And with this, the startled birds flew out the window and to freedom from the raging Dave. _Ping!_ Dave rushed back to the computer once this noise was heard.

EB: dave, i've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes.  
EB: you stopped replying when i was done with my story.  
EB: did something happen or are you just staring at the screen?  
TG: uh  
TG: a bit of both  
TG: look dude  
TG: there were some fuckin annoying birds that just flew in  
TG: and just threw shit everywhere  
TG: its not even ironic  
EB: yeah, i believe you, but i bet you were staring at my messages for most of the time.  
EB: my fucking beautiful blue messages.

ectoBiologigist [EB] is now an idle chum.

Once Dave logged off, he muttered a small "fuck".

* * *

More to come, my little soda lovers... _Faygo._


	2. Dave: Chill and think about life

Welcome back! I can't believe you survived that chapter of horrible junk! Welp, here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Dave sat quietly on the bed for the whole day, trying to get out of his thoughts. There were just too many memories of him getting distracted by John. "Dammit."  
He remembers all those times when he embarrassed himself in front of his significant oth-  
I mean, _best friend_. Wow, Dave hated that. Why couldn't they have been more? The so-called "Friend Zone" was real in a totally ironic way. It's REAL and actually EXISTS! Now, Dave knows how Karkat felt when he told the troll to move on after Terezi never noticed him. It's harsh, man.

Getting off of the bed, Dave walked up to his computer, which was on the opposite side of the room, and pushed the POWER button. As the screen shone a bright light, he leaned back on his chair. He couldn't wait until that little geek comes back to talk to him. After a good seven minutes of waiting, Dave finally lost it. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! ALL I WANT TO FREAKIN' DO IS TALK TO JOHN!"  
A loud crash was heard from downstairs, along with a voice, "Dave! I don't care ifyer gay for that kid, but don'tcha ever yell in this house! GOT IT, LIL' MAN?!"  
"Yeah, sure", Dave said with a sigh and later mutters, "I can say the same to you..."  
"GAAAAAY!"  
Dave quickly buried his face into his hands, "Sh-Shut up!" He thought quietly to himself, '_Did Bro actually find out or is this a joke?'_

A chime-like noise was heard from the computer. "Hell yes, finally!"  
Dave selected the Pesterchum icon and waited until it opened...

_Ping!_

Yes. Hell Yes. Fucking Hell Yes, John's online.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:13 -

TG: hey back from school?  
EB: yeah, i am now.  
EB: oh! i forgot to tell you something!  
TG: what is it  
EB: i don't have school for the next two weeks!  
EB: i'll be able to talk to you all day, everyday!  
EB: and you don't have to wait for me while i'm at that shitty place!  
EB: ...  
EB: fucking time zones.  
TG: oh thats great man  
TG: im already on my break  
EB: really? why didn't you tell me?  
TG: you dont want to worry about me waiting everyday right  
EB: oh, that's right. so nice of you dave.  
EB: i'm glad i can "spend" the break with you.  
EB: come to think of it...  
EB: i think my nanna will take me on her week-long cake mix adventure again.  
EB: dave, i don't want to experience that again.  
TG: you can always come over here  
TG: yknow  
TG: stay for the week and shit  
EB: a week?!  
EB: but that's like half the break!  
TG: strider fun times remember  
TG: well  
TG: with egderp of course  
EB: ...  
TG: think about it  
TG: well have apple juice and doritos  
TG: none of that crappy cake  
TG: just dont tell your dad and nanna  
TG: we could also show you around the place sometime  
EB: wait, dave.  
EB: what do you mean by "we"?  
EB: there's more people?  
TG: well duh  
TG: bro  
EB: oh yeah. bro. how is he?  
TG: the usual  
TG: anime  
TG: puppets  
TG: other weird crap that hes into  
EB: oh okay.  
EB: so, about that visit...  
EB: i'll try to persuade my dad into this.  
TG: well  
TG: you better tell him to fly your ass over here  
TG: because this may be a once in a life time chance  
EB: yeah. i hope he says yes.  
TG: hope so too  
EB: okay, i'll send you the feedback soon  
TG: great  
TG: okay see ya  
EB: see you.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:54 -


	3. John: Get that fatherly approval

_Haha, thanks for staying here to read! XD  
Now, here's another chapter for you, dear readers~  
This one is probably based on the real-life me, but it may also relate to... *points at the screen* YOU. Well, I guess that may be subjective, due to the fact that everyone has a different life, but... Psh, whatever._

_I would also like to make a shout-out to one of my best and closest friends and my "if-we-were-to-have-the-same-parents-we-would-actually-be-triplets" friend, falecie! She is an amazing fanfic author and I love her works!_

_So, anyway, let's start!_

* * *

John Egbert, who had just got off from his computer, trotted down the flight of stairs to tell his father the news. But... where could his father be? "DAD!" John loudly said, almost yelling.  
"You don't have to shout, boy", an elderly woman's voice replied. "We can hear you from the kitchen!"  
The kitchen... John should have known _the kitchen..._ Dad and Nanna were most likely to be baking more of that cake shit and all that in there.

Quietly approaching the door, he gently pushed it open to find batter everywhere! On the floor, on the walls, on the kitchen counter, on the... other cakes. Weird

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?!" John exclaimed, trying to reach his father without making physical contact with the "deadly-ass goo crap".  
"Well, your Nanna Jane, here, decided to 'pull a prank' on me." Dad Egbert answered, turning his head towards Nanna, who was already cleaning up the cake mix on the table.  
"Hoo hoo" his grandmother lightly chuckled. "It's barely anything, boy. No need to worry!" She came closer to John and whispered, "I can pull even worse pranks than this."  
John smiled. He loved how fun his grandmother could be.

"Anyway", John's father started as he grabbed a kitchen rag, "What did you want, son?"

John did not know how to start a conversation that was about sending him to a "far off land" to live with "the beasts from the wild" for a week.  
"Well, I just wanted to ask..." He started, watching carefully as his dad lifted an eyebrow as in he is expecting something that he was not ready for - which he was, in a way.  
"Ask what, son?"

Honestly, John was not good with these types of talks. He knew that his father had some trust issues here and there, but this will be no big deal! Or will it?  
"I was thinking... Maybe we- I mean, _I_ can stay at the Striders' during the break." Dad Egbert continued to stare at his son.  
"After all", John added on, flustered, "I _did _stay at Jade's place for a while! And her house is practically 'on the other side of the world'!"  
"Son, that is because Jade is your cousin. I can trust you with them", his father finally spoke. "Now, tell me what your question was again and I'll think about it."  
"May I, please, stay at Dave's house during the break?"

There was a silence... Now, his father was _really_ thinking... "How long?" he asked.  
John answered, "Only a wee-"  
"Oh, just let the boy go to Texas!" Nanna interrupted. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to taste-test my cakes, anyway! He should have fun on his break. Hoo hoo hoo!" John smiled with relief at his grandmother's answer. He mentally praised her, _'Thank you so much, Nanna! Oh, you're the best!'_ Once again, he loved how fun his grandmother could be.

Dad said, cautiously, facing John, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"  
"Yes, Dad, I'm gonna be fine! Don't worry about me!" John said with a grin on his face.  
"Okay." His father's tone was still noticeably unsure, but that didn't matter at all! John, somehow, gained his father's - and Nanna's - approval to spend his break with Dave!

"Thank you! I love you so much!" John gleefully cried, embracing his family as his grandmother chuckled and a small smile grew on his father's face.

* * *

_I strongly apologize for the late and short chapter!  
__I've been busy at school and work like that... Plus, I was getting a bit lazy and had a writer's block for a bit.  
__Welp! I'd like to thank you readers, again!_


	4. John: Give the Egbert feedback

_Okay, sorry for not upd8ing for a while.  
The school year just ended and a lot of things going on... blah, blah, etc., etc., etc...  
Here it is~! Chapter FOUR!  
_

* * *

Be John Egbert.

You happily scurry to your room after the loving embrace of the Egbert sandwich. Gwah, you're loving this so much! Well, off to your computer!

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:21-  
EB: hey! guess what?  
TG: your dad flipped his shit and went all out  
EB: well, not exactly.  
TG: is that a no  
EB: no.  
TG: so it is a no  
EB: no, it's a yes!  
TG: make up your mind egbert  
TG: youre making my head pretty fucked up too  
EB: isn't your mind already pretty fucked up?  
TG: well damn it  
TG: anyway what did he say  
EB: well, at first, he was a bit protective, knowing how fatherly he is.  
TG: just get to the point john  
EB: he said i can go.  
TG: oh shit  
EB: ?  
TG: oh shit but how  
EB: nanna's how.  
TG:  
TG: oh yea your nannas cool stuff  
EB: yeah. i got the best nanna ever.  
TG: and a pretty hot one too  
EB:  
EB: what?  
TG: nothing  
EG: you do know i can re-read the log, right?  
TG: fuck  
TG: just  
TG: get over here right now  
EB: yeah, fine.

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:39-

* * *

_Oh, hell._  
_This is short._


	5. John: Pack your bag

What to pack? What to pack?  
It's been a day since you accepted Dave's offer. It feels as if it happened all so suddenly.  
First, you just got out of school for a break. Next thing you know, you're heading to Texas.  
Well, damn.  
This is going to be great.

You decide throw your Slime Ghost and Breath Aspect shirts into your luggage, along with your usual tan shorts and more of your necessary survival items like Prospit pajamas. Grabbing a few extra packets of Gushers would be a good idea, too. Who knows what those people would be feeding you there. _Floop! _Off they go into the ole bag pockets!

What next in the Egbert checklist?  
Oh.  
Kiss Liv Tyler goodbye. "Okay, I can do that." You decide to kiss the poster of the woman on your wall.

Feeling you are missing something, you look around the room.  
_THE BUNNY.  
_But, holy shit. Dave will totally _judge_ you!  
Ah, who gives a fuck, anyway. You stash it in the bottom of your luggage.  
Perfect.


	6. John: Get in the car

_Wowzah! It's upd8 galore!  
Congrats for you! XD_

* * *

"Dad", the youngest Egbertian yelled out, "I'm ready!"  
You drag your bag down the stairs from your room, carefully watching if you are about to bump into a harlequin - which you would never want to do. Your father waits at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently.

"Son", he began.  
You turn your head towards your dad, "Yeah?"  
"Be safe."  
"I know, I know." You take the last few steps down.

_Silence._

"I'm proud of you son."  
Your face slightly lightened up a bit more as you said, "I'm proud of you, too, Dad. Thank you for trusting me, and... uh... well, the Strider's, too!"  
"Yes..." And, with that said, he walks outside, you following with your bag.

Your father gets the car ready as you stuff your luggage into the trunk. Nanna, who is also walking out, heads towards your direction.  
"Why are you here?" you asked. "I thought you were going to stay inside."  
"No, boy. Your father is taking me shopping for new utensils after he drops you off at the airport."  
Oh. That seemed reasonable to why she is beginning to get in the car.

Deciding to get into the car, as well, you sit in the back seat. Your nanna turns expectantly at you. "You should thank me", she said.  
"Huh?" You're a bit confused. Why would you thank her? Well, after all, she was the one who convinced your father into giving the permission to stay with your best bro for a week. "Oh, um... Thank you, again, for 'defending' me."  
"No, it's not that, boy!" She rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a phone. "You left this in the house. I'm definite that this would be necessary for you."  
Once she hands it to you, you gladly take it. "Ah, why would I forget this?!" You express your gratitude once again.

Your dad gets into the car after you and your nanna have buckled yourselves up.

And the drive begins.  
Oh, your new adventure has just begun.


	7. John: Listen to the the noises

"I'm telling you!"

You've always disliked this.

"The candy corn mix is good!"

Your grandmother is, yet again, speaking loudly to her friend on the phone. "Roxy, listen."

_Roxy_. She must be talking to Rose's mom.  
You don't really know much about Roxy. You pretty much remember that she was the attractive young woman, who wanted to stop drinking, but couldn't. You also know that she and your father used to date each other in the past.  
This makes you wonder what it's like in your father's position. It must be uncomfortable, especially when you are listening to your mother talk with your ex.

You slowly turn your head to your father, who is currently making a displeased face.  
Yup. He is definitely uncomfortable, yet he keeps his eyes on the road, sternly looking on.

Slumping in your seat and lazily facing the window to your right, you listen to the ongoing sounds in the car.

The voice of Nanna. "Roxy… Roxy!"

The voice of LeAnn Rimes. "_How do I live without you?"_

The voice of the rumbling car, itself. _Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

So many noises, yet you easily silence the world in your mind.  
You think about your destination and your friend. You know you'll have a great time with Dave – and, maybe, his brother.

"Roxy, I'll call you later."

"_How do I breathe without you?"_

_Rrrrrrrrrr…_

The noises become softer.  
What if you don't have a great time? What if something happens when you are staying with the Strider's? Something bad and worthy of worrying about.

"Stay safe. Bye!" _Beep._

_"Oh, baby. Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

_Rrrrr… … …_

Everything comes to a stop, and you're beginning to have second thoughts.  
What if they really _are _the beasts from the wild?


	8. Dad: Be prepared

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been pretty busy for the past few weeks._  
_Well, here's a short chapter. ...Partially because I don't exactly know how airports and all that jazz works (The last time I went on a plane was when I was a year old? I dunno). Sooo... enjoy!_  
_Also, thank you for all of the reviews! All of your nice words are what encourages me to "write" more! Thank you so much!_

* * *

Be Dad.

You slowly park the car at the front of the airport. You can't believe that your mother and son have successfully convinced you to send John to Texas. You already know that people these days are difficult to trust, especially when your son is going to be out on his own with his friend.  
What if he gets injured?  
What if he is lost?  
What if the Strider's harm him?  
The world is full of what-if's, yet you dislike jumping to conclusions.

"Dad?" Your son slowly lifts himself off from the back of his chair. "Are... we here?"

From the confused and worried, yet a minimal eager look on his face, it is noticeable that John had a lot going through his mind during the ride here.

"Yes... son. We're here." You reply with a slight monotone voice. You try to fight the second thoughts, as you and your son get out of the car, carrying John's luggages and bags.

"Goodbye, boy! Take care of yourself!" your mother calls out to John from inside the vehicle.  
"See you soon, Nanna", your son replies back.

Once you arrive the door of the building, your son stops.  
You turn to face him, "What's wrong?" He just looks at you, trying to give you the message. It's not easy reading your son's face at the moment, but you then assume that he would like to do the rest on his own. "Would you like me to go now?" is all you ask. Anyway, he did get your approval to do this independently.  
John nods confidently after a moment. Of course. There shouldn't be a thing to worry about.

You pull your son into a hug and remind him, "Remember, Johnathan. Don't do anything... that will trouble the Strider's. And call me if you need any help. ...Or if you would like, call me in general."  
"Um, okay, see ya", is all John says before walking off.


	9. John: Do stuff on the plane

_Guh, I apologize once again for late updates. It's very busy at school. Yeesh.  
Well, here's another short one. Longer chapters would start once I finally get the Strider's in, which should be in the next update. :)_

_By the way, never take long breaks from writing. From experience, it's hard getting back._

* * *

You wriggled excitedly in your seat, thinking about when your plane journey will end.  
_Two hours._

Not that long. Just a couple more hours, and-  
"Hrrrmm..." Your smile fell into a disapproving frown, as you quietly growled in annoyance. _'Stupid time, stupid time...'_ you thought. If only you was still in the game... You'd probably be able to time travel, or something, but ever since it ended, you have to admit that you've gotten a little lazy, always depending on your powers and other abilities.

Well, at least you get to fly again...  
In a way...

You sigh, sinking into your seat a bit more. Maybe it won't be as long and lasting as you expected. You could probably take a nap to pass the time... stare at your bunny... fall deep into your thoughts again? Taking a nap would be the best choice, but, honestly, you don't feel like it with all the excitement bursting inside of you.

Looking around, you see a different variety of people- one couple including a stout girl with large, dark, curly hair and who you assume is her boyfriend with light brown hair and heterochromia. They seem like a couple of dorky nerds, but look who's saying that. Behind them, a thin young man with blonde hair and a streak of purple glances over at the other boy with differently colored eyes. Haha, he's probably jealous of that girl. Or maybe he's jealous of the guy? You shouldn't really be thinking about this right now. Two seats in front, a girl with a badass type of look quietly picks on a boy with a mohawk-like type of haircut. He appears to be confused, but the fluffy-haired guy behind them defends the boy. Luckily, a woman with a pixie cut and fashionable attire takes that man's place and calmly helps the two with their problem.

They remind you of the trolls you've met in the game. _'Maybe I'll see them again someday'_, you say to yourself in your mind, shutting your eyes and forcing yourself to sleep.


End file.
